


Dynamic Trio Doublestuff

by ciaan



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2011 for Porn Battle XI for the prompt "two strap-ons no waiting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Trio Doublestuff

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the nebulous future when characters are of age.

Steph came for a second time already, shaking and gasping as Tam fucked her hard with the strap-on, leaning over her where Steph was on hands and knees, breasts pressed against Steph's back, the strap-on Steph was wearing herself pushing rough against her clit as she thrust into Tim's tight ass.

Tim, flexible boy, had his legs up over Steph's shoulders, caught in Tam's grasp, and was basically hanging below Steph's body, doubled up, taking his weight on his shoulders. His face was flushed under Steph, eyes dark and glazed.

They'd told him to keep his hands down and not touch himself and, as well-trained as he was, he'd been obedient and controlled, stretching his arms over the edge of the bed and holding on to the mattress. Steph had been fucking him slow and deep, slower than Tam was thrusting into her, keeping him on the edge, bringing him almost there and then pulling back. She loved to hear him whine and whimper every time she didn't actually let him come.

Suddenly Tam pulled out, making Steph moan, and slipped off the bed to kneel by Tim's head. Steph moaned again as Tim tilted his face back, licking and sucking her juices off the strap-on. Then he groaned as Tam shoved deep into his throat. Tam leaned forward and kissed Steph wetly as she started thrusting faster, deciding to finally let Tim come. And then they'd take care of Tam more.


End file.
